musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Suga Mama
Suga Mama is the twelveth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her second studio album B'Day. It was released on September 4, 2006. Lyrics Damn, that was so good, I wanna buy him a short set I’ma be like a jolly rancher that you get from the corner store I’ma be like a waffle cone that’s dripping down to the floor The way you do it for me, I can’t lie (Lie!) About to be up in the mall all night (Yes!) Whatever I get you putting it on (Yes!) Don’t give me no lip, let mama do it all Let me be, I wants to be, gots to be Your suga, give mama some suga mama Suga ma-ma, ma-ma I’m your suga mama (Suga mama) Let me be, I wants to be, gots to be I don’t want no baby on my waist 'Cause I’m a suga ma-ma-ma-ma I’m your suga mama (Suga mama, hey, hey) Sit on mama lap, hey! Come sit on mama lap, hey! Come sit on mama lap, hey, hey! Come sit on mama lap, hey! It’s so good to the point that I’d Do anything to keep you home (On the phone) Baby, what you want me to buy? My accountant’s waiting on the phone (On the phone) Just the thought of making love to you (You!) Dropping everything that’s what I’ll do (I'll do!) Whatever I get, you putting it on (Oh!) Now, take it off while I watch you perform Let me be, I wants to be, gots to be Your suga, give mama some suga mama Suga ma-ma, ma-ma I’m your suga mama (Suga mama) Let me be, I wants to be, gots to be I don’t want no baby on my waist 'Cause I’m a suga ma-ma-ma-ma I’m your suga mama (Suga mama, hey, hey) Sit on mama lap, hey! Come sit on mama lap, hey! Come sit on mama lap, hey, hey! Come sit on mama lap, hey! And I’ve always been the type to take care of mine I know just what I’m doing Don’t you worry it’s cool and everything is steady Got you you on my taxes already, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I promise I won’t let no bills get behind 'Cause every touch, every kiss and hug You best believe it’ll be on time Suga mama, mama, mama, yeah, yeah, yeah Let me be, I wants to be, gots to be Your suga, give mama some suga mama (I give you all my money, baby) Suga ma-ma, ma-ma (Turn me out, boy, something crazy) I’m your suga mama (Suga mama) Let me be, I wants to be, gots to be (Take my credit cards, take my house, take my car) I don’t want no baby on my waist (Don't forget to give mama some sugar) 'Cause I’m a suga ma-ma-ma-ma (Some sugar, when you walk out that door) I’m your suga mama (Suga mama, hey, hey) Sit on mama lap, hey, hey! (yes) Come sit on mama lap, hey! (yes) Come sit on mama lap, hey, hey! (yeah) Come sit on mama lap, hey, hey! (yeah, yeah) Sit on mama lap, hey, hey! Come sit on mama lap, hey! Come sit on mama lap, hey, hey! Come sit on mama lap, hey! Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:B'Day Category:Suga Mama